The Invasion
by elizabe26084284
Summary: The 100 have been on the ground for months now and have suddenly become prisoners of the grounders. Clarke has been separated from Bellamy and she happens to be carrying his child. Not knowing Clarke is pregnant, Bellamy comes up with a plan to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke gazed at the creek, the sound of running water was like music to her ears. For months now, she had been living on the ground and yet she never had the time to truly appreciate its beauty. Instead, she had only focused on surviving in her new home, the place she used to dream about long ago.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her daze to catch the water container flying directly towards her head.

"Are you going to stand there all day, princess?"

Clarke looked down and gave Bellamy Blake an annoyed glare. He was standing at the water's edge, with a sly smile on his face.

"You havn't fooled me Bellamy, I know you asked me to join you for a reason," Clarke said, as she climbed down the rocks with her container.

It had been a struggle to build up a strong friendship with Bellamy since landing on the ground. But somehow, over a few weeks, he had become a source of comfort she didn't know she needed. After finally finding a friend that truly understood her, Clarke had found herself needing to keep her distance. She had done it for almost 2 months now, only discussing important camp issues when needed. Like hell was she going to let Bellamy make the hard decisions alone.

When Bellamy had asked her an hour ago to join him on this trip, she wanted to refuse, but something deep inside her wouldn't let her.

"You've been avoiding me," Bellamy said with a more serious tone.

Clarke's heart rate began to race as images of a drunken night in a tent flew through her mind.

"In case you havn't noticed, I've been busy keeping us _alive_. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know," she replied jokingly, making Bellamy's eyes roll.

"You need to have more fun."

At the look of judgement on Clarke's face, he went on.

"You shouldn't regret that night," he paused again, before adding mischievously; "I know I dont."

Clarke couldn't stop the little smile that crept on her face. Before she could argue, Bellamy took off his shirt and dived into the water.

"Are you crazy? Remember what happened to Octavia?"

"Jeez live a little Clarke. This is a pretty small creek, the water is clear as day, too. Don't you want a break from all those kids back there?"

Clarke considered his words and took her clothes off, leaving only her bra and underwear. She gave Bellamy an annoyed stare as he grinned, knowing that he had won both arguments today. Slowly, she lowered her whole body underwater and closed her eyes, savouring the satisfaction. After a few minutes of rubbing the dirt off her body, she suggested to Bellamy that they should head back, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Come on, just a few more minutes," Bellamy whined, giving her a splash.

Clarke instantly splashed him back, with double the force.

"Just one," she said, with a playful look in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy walked in a comfortable step next to Clarke, both of them carrying a heavy container of water. It surprised him, how she made him smile. Those moments in the creek were some of the happiest he had experienced since they arrived on the ground.

To his disappointment, they had already made it back to the gate.

"You guys took your time," Raven said as she approached them, suspicion clear on her face.

"We got lost," Clarke replied, giving Bellamy a warning glare.

"Did the camp fall apart without us?" Bellamy asked, as they put the containers down.

"You guys give yourselves way too much credit," Raven replied with a laugh.

Bellamy abruptly moved his attention to a metal object that had just landed in the middle of the camp. Anxiety quickly taking control, he looked around to find the source but only saw more hitting the ground and a pink coloured gas filling the air. Others had caught on too, and the noise of the camp quickly grew when people began to shout warnings and pick up guns. Knowing it was too late, Bellamy drowsily turned to Clarke to find her already passed out on the ground. A second later, he fell to his knees and joined her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy felt the harsh sunlight hitting his sweaty face and slowly opened his eyes. Now sensing pain in his wrists, he looked up to see his hands were tied above him, on the camp's fence. Vision still blurry, he looked around to see large shapes moving around others that lay still and helpless. Instantly, he knew the grounders had invaded the camp, and he frantically looked at the members of the 100 to find Clarke and Octavia. Instead his now focused eyes found a small pile of dead bodies placed like a trophy for all to see. Rage flooded through his veins as he continued to scan the faces of his people, most of which had woken up. After locating Monty, Jasper and Miller, Bellamy realised that the girls were tied up on the other side of the camp.

It didn't take long for him to find Clarke's blonde hair. As expected, her head was moving around, assessing her surroundings and forming some sort of plan. Once Clarke's eyes reached his, the rising sound of the camp was blocked out, and all he could see in that moment was her. Everything else had simply melted away. Her eyes mirrored his, of confusion, stress and longing to be together.

Their connection was cut like a wire the moment Clarke moved her attention to the grounder untying the girl next to her. Clarke's body began to thrash around in anger as she yelled at the grounder who was now leading the girl into the drop ship.

Bellamy wasn't sure how many minutes of angry and confused yelling from the 100 had passed until the grounder and the girl had returned. With a one word exchange to another grounder, the girl was handed over. To his horror, the first grounder had now moved his attention to Clarke as he begun untying her. As Clarke attempted to fight back, Bellamy finally found his voice. He yelled for her, but Clarke simply shook her head, silently pleading for him not to.

His pounding heart suddenly felt lost and empty as Clarke disappeared into the dropship with the grounder. Bellamy looked for his friends with desperation, and they tried to return his look with hopeful and calming eyes.

Time had never moved so slowly.

After sweating in the heat for what seemed like eternity, the grounder returned. Without Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke's POV**

Feeling completely nauseated, Clarke rested her head against the metal of the dropship wall and closed her eyes. She was on the top level, alone with a heavily built grounder who stood by the hatch door. Faintly, she could hear the grounder's leader, Anya, talking to the next girl down below.

Clarke had been down there minutes ago, where Anya had talked to her while her health was assessed by a doctor. She had tried to be as helpful as she could, knowing Anya's threats were true and someone she cared about could pay the price. Cooperating was the best option for the hundred, and she silently prayed Bellamy would feel the same way.

Her heart had really begun to race the moment the doctor said that she may be carrying a child. Clarke had suspected it a week ago, and wasn't ready to hear a second opinion, especially from a grounder that could potentially kill her.

She had been surprised to catch a glimpse of shock on Anya's face before it quickly returned to hard stone. Soon after, Clarke was forced to climb up the ladder, where all she could do was wait, feeling completely useless.

Clarke opened her eyes, forcing herself to do something. Slowly, she edged her way toward a faint patch of sunlight, hoping there was a hole in the wall she could look through. She made her body replicate the same resting position she was in before as she waited for the grounder to lose interest in her sudden movement. Finally, she peered through the small hole to see a portion of the camp below.

Clarke felt a quick wave of relief when she realised Bellamy was just in her view. As his body suddenly became more animated with rage, terror truly began to take control of her mind. Drawn to the sound of his yelling, a grounder had started to move toward him, gun in hand. Clarke couldn't stop the cry that escaped her mouth. Bellamy moved his head toward the dropship in response, just before the grounder knocked him out with the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bellamy's POV**

Head pounding, Bellamy tried to open his eyes but could only manage a groan of pain.

"Bellamy, are you awake?" a familiar voice whispered.

Bellamy could recognise the voice of his little sister from anywhere.

"Octavia?" he replied, eyes now opening.

"Shhh we are being watched. Pretend you are still unconscious and stay quiet."

Bellamy quickly realised he was on a stretcher, Octavia carrying the side closest to his head.

"They split us into different groups and are taking us to different grounder camps. A few people have tried to escape but they were killed instantly."

"What about Clarke?"

"I havn't seen her since she went into the dropship. That's where they were assessing our health and asking us questions. You obviously got to skip that part because you got knocked out for being an idiot. I had to beg Anya to not separate us."

Bellamy could hear exhaustion in her voice. She probably had been carrying the stretcher for hours.

At the command of a grounder, he felt the stretcher come to a stop. Following Octavia's advice, he kept his eyes shut and body limp as his stretcher was lowered to the ground.

He focused on the sound of someone walking slowly down the length of his stretcher and stopping where he had heard Octavia's voice seconds ago. After a pause of silence, he heard Octavia gasp in pain. Instinctively, he quickly got up and turned to face her, readying for a fight. As his dizziness from getting up wore off, he could finally see a clear, unmoving image of a grounder pulling on Octavia's hair, with a smug smile on his face. Just as Bellamy began charging towards the grounder, two others restrained him from behind. Once the grounder released Ocavia, satisfied with the reaction he caused, Bellamy let himself take in his surroundings.

They were at the back of a line of roughly 15 of his people, all tied together. The grounders made quick work of tying him, Octavia and the other boy that had been carrying the stretcher to the very end. A grounder walking behind him yelled for everyone to keep moving, making Bellamy turn around to see the automatic rifle in his hands. Bellamy quickly turned back to the front, trying not to draw any more attention to himself. He felt a small wave of relief when he spotted the back of Miller and Monty near the front of the line. It was clear by the way they walked that everyone was exhausted and in pain. As they headed towards the source of smoke in the distance, he couldn't help replaying the last time he heard Clarke's voice, yelling his name from inside the dropship.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 months later**

 **Clarke's POV**

Clarke sat by the window of her room, hands resting on her stomach. She spent most nights like this, secretly hoping someone would get injured so she would have someone to talk to.

Whether it was her pregnancy, or her skills as a medic, she was getting special attention from the grounders. Unlike her friends, she slept on a bed in the room she worked in, and was sent three fairly decent meals a day.

Because the door was often locked, she had only been outside a few times to see her people. At first, she couldn't control her happiness to finally see their faces. Then, she saw the pain in their eyes, and the way that they walked around camp doing their chores. Clarke's clean and healthy appearance had sent many looks of confusion in her direction.

The ones from Raven and Jasper hurt the most. Every part of her wanted to run over to embrace them and explain why she was being treated differently. The rational part of her, however, knew she had to fly under the radar, for the safety of her baby. If that meant she was a coward who sucked up to grounders, she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellamy's POV**

"Ready?" Bellamy asked, looking at Monty's sweaty face. Monty slowly nodded as he stared at the log that lay between them, a look of dread in his eyes.

"anddd lift."

Bellamy lifted the log in perfect sync with Monty and started walking to the building site. Despite his complete exhaustion, he could not escape the trancing rhythm his feet were moving in.

"Monty, it's been 2 months, this is the most they are ever going to trust us. We should make a plan."

Monty eyed the armed grounder that watched them in the distance before he replied,

"The last two people that tried to escape are dead. There's no way we can all escape alive. Besides, what would happen to our people at the other camps?" Bellamy instantly thought about Clarke.

"We could at least find out where they are," he suggested, trying not to sound too frustrated.

Suddenly, a new plan began to form in his head. "Do you think you could find something that would make their doctor sick?"

"Maybe, but it's pretty risky. Why target their doctor?"

"If their doctor is sick, they will need to send for another one to treat them. If we are lucky, they could send Clarke," Bellamy said, feeling somewhat hopeful.

As they approached the drop off pile for the fifth time that morning, Bellamy realised his window to talk to Monty was closing. It was a miracle that they got paired up for this job, and it was probably unlikely that it would happen again.

"I'll see what I can do. If I do manage something, I'll need someone with kitchen access to help spike the doctor's food."

Bellamy knew he was implying Octavia and grimaced slightly. They lowered the last log on top of the pile.

"I trust you, Monty, just try and be careful okay?" Bellamy responded quickly, as the grounder that had been watching them came closer.

The grounder silently grabbed Monty's arm and lead him away. Bellamy joined the rest of the builders without another glance in Monty's direction.

Adrenaline suddenly pumped through his body, bringing it back to life. Finally, he had a chance of seeing Clarke again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke was surprisingly relieved to see the village after 3 days of travelling on horseback. Unfortunately, the man that was sent to escort her had given her little food or rest on the journey. He was clearly determined to get to his village as soon as possible, so she could save whoever it was that needed saving.

No matter how many hours she had spent trying to mentally prepare herself for the job, she couldn't help but worry as they waited outside the village boundary.

As soon as the gate opened, her escort lead her towards a cabin. Clarke tried to look around as much as possible, but thanks to the darkness and the fast pace they were moving in, it was useless.

As they finally barged inside, a woman at the back of the room turned toward them, face streaked with tears. Behind her, Clarke could see a man lying very still on a table.

The moment her escort ran forward to join the woman, Clarke realised she could escape through the open door behind her. Despite the rare opportunity, her feet only moved forward, to see if she could help.

"It's too late," the woman sobbed as Clarke felt hopelessly for a pulse.

The man simply uttered the words "Yu gonplei ste odon," and reached out to hold her.

Watching the pair grieve, Clarke was reminded that they felt pain just like her own people. She wanted to melt away and give them space but her eyes were glued to the tragic scene before her. He would clearly be missed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bellamy's POV**

It had been roughly a week since Bellamy spoke to Monty. Despite the constant distraction of building cabins and doing chores, he still found himself looking for signs that the plan had worked. Octavia had given him a nod the other day, but it did nothing to ease his worry. What if it didn't work? What if they would be punished?

The sound of a scream snapped him out of his thoughts. Bellamy bolted from the meat station, ignoring the grounder that was yelling and chasing after him. He stopped dead at the sight of Miller tied to a tree, with a fresh whip mark across his back.

"Stop!" Bellamy yelled.

More of his people had gathered around, seeing what the commotion was about. The village's leader, Roan, turned towards him, face cold.

"You know this is what happens when we are disobeyed. We keep you alive and yet you people keep on fighting against us. Since you aren't getting the message, expect more punishments, and worse ones at that."

As Roan raised the whip yet again, Bellamy automatically moved forward to grab it. Just as he was in reach, he felt two sets of hands roughly grab him from behind. Unphased by Bellamy's pointless attempt, Roan brought the whip down at lightning speed. After Miller let out another scream, Roan slowly approached his limp body and knelt down.

Bellamy relaxed slightly in his restrained position.

"Remember this the next time you think about stealing from us," Roan whispered with a haunting calmness.

To Bellamy's horror, Miller was not being released just yet, he was about to receive one final lash. Bellamy closed his eyes as he heard the whip crack again, refusing to see his friend suffer.

"Get his back treated and then put him back to work straight away," Roan ordered one of the other grounders.

"The rest of you, get back to your stations!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Clarke's POV**

Sitting on the floor with her hands covering her ears, Clarke willed herself not to cry. Yet again, she had found herself locked up and completely alone. The crack of a whip that had woken her up was what really terrified her.

She couldn't help but remember the healer's dead body being carried away last night. It was either a blessing or a curse that he had died just before she arrived. Now, all she could do was patiently wait to hear her fate.

As she heard the whip crack for the third time, Clarke silently prayed that the victim would be okay. She knew there was a good chance that some of her people had been sent here when they were invaded, and that Bellamy could be among them. Her heart filled with sorrow when she looked down at her stomach. She wished he knew, so he could have something to truly fight for. All she wanted right now was to see his face.

Clarke squinted as light came bursting through the door and two figures stumbled in. She froze the instant her eyes met Miller's. Seeing his face contorted in pain, and his shirt ripped and bloody, she quickly connected the dots and jumped to her feet. As Miller was dragged on to the table by an unfamiliar man, his eyes widened at the sight of her pregnant belly.

"You have 10 minutes to fix him," the grounder barked, moving to guard the door.

"It's going to be okay, just lie on your stomach," she said, trying to sound confident.

"It's good to see you," Miller managed to say, with a weak smile on his face.

"You too. Just let me do the talking and try not to pass out."

While she got to work she quickly told Miller as much as possible, making sure to include anything that could possibly be useful for the fate of their people. She didn't have much resources to work with, but she tried her hardest to minimise his pain and prevent infection. When she noticed his eyes fighting to stay open, she finally let herself ask the one question on her mind.

"Is Bellamy here?"

She watched Miller intently, waiting for the response that could make or break her. Realising that his head was slowly moving up and down, her tears finally began to fall. She hadn't heard good news in months, and finally knowing where Bellamy was meant the world to her.

"Time's up," the grounder interrupted.

"Surely you can give him more time to rest, he's barely conscious."

The grounder ignored her completely. "If you don't get up boy, you and your friend here will suffer. Now come."

Miller groaned as he slowly got off the table. He looked at Clarke briefly, thankfulness in his eyes. Clarke watched sadly as the grounder took Miller back outside. As the door shut again, she quickly came to terms with the fact that it was the only thing stopping her from seeing the father of her child.


	10. Chapter 10

_~~4 months ago~~_

 **Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy clumsily weaved his way through the crowd of drunken teenagers, looking for something to do. At the sight of Clarke lying flat on the ground, he immediately cracked a smile.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I'm star gazing," Clarke replied in a relaxed voice.

Finally, it seemed she had listened to his advice about having a drink. It pleased him seeing her so carefree for once, she certainly deserved the break.

Looking into her sleepy blue eyes, he offered his hand.

"You're not falling asleep out here, princess."

Clarke groaned and hesitantly reached out to grab it. Once he lifted her up to her feet, his hands automatically grabbed her waist to keep her upright. Clarke only giggled.

Just as they began walking toward the fire, Bellamy looked down to see Clarke swiftly place her foot infront of his. On his next step forward, he tried to stabilise himself, but thanks to the moonshine his reaction was too slow.

Clarke laughed as he landed on the ground, feeling a small sting on his elbow.

"Real mature," Bellamy smirked, turning to look at the blood trickling down his arm.

"Serves you right for convincing me to drink," Clarke smiled smugly. "Next time try not to land on a rock."

After a few tries, she finally helped Bellamy up. He could have done it himself way easier, but he found it funny watching Clarke's determined face try to figure out how to get him to his feet.

"Now let me clean that elbow of yours," she said, practically dragging him into the infirmary tent.

"It's really not that bad," he muttered, knowing she wouldn't listen anyway.

Clarke ordered him to sit down on the bed as she fumbled around for a waterbottle and a cloth.

"Is this how you treat all your patients?" Bellamy asked, silently admiring the purposeful way she moved with her head bent in concentration.

Clarke simply knelt down and started cleaning his arm with a surprising gentleness. While her eyes were glued to the very insignificant cut, his eyes were glued to hers, suddenly very aware of their proximity.

"I think you might just make it," she joked, turning to face him.

Straight away, Bellamy gave in to the sudden and reckless urge to kiss her. The moment their lips met, Clarke pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn't let go of his arm though. There was a moment of silence as Bellamy returned her stare, equally surprised with himself. Finally, something in Clarke's expression changed and she slowly leant back in.

He had kissed many girls before, but kissing Clarke was like the first time he breathed fresh air on the ground. Without breaking contact, Bellamy pulled her on top of him as he layed down on the bed. As their kisses deepened, he only grew hungrier for more. This was a night he definitely did not want to forget.

~~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~~~~

Hi, thanks for reading! I'm not the best at writing so it takes me a while to publish something I'm mildly satisfied with. I do enjoy writing Bellarke fanfiction though, and I'm trying to update as soon as possible. Please review if you can! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy tightly gripped his shovel, forcing himself not to lash out in anger. He had hoped the digging would make him tire and forget the punishment Miller had received earlier, but it only fuelled his rage.

The fact that Miller wasn't in sight was a small relief. Hopefully, he would be given a less physical job than building.

At the familiar sound of a whistle, Bellamy finally let go of the shovel, and walked towards the dining hall. Eating was the highlight of his day, not only because he was starving, but also because he got to see his sister.

As Bellamy walked up the freshly made wooden steps, he turned to see Miller join his side. Concern filled his mind when he saw the sweat on his face.

"Wood chopping," Miller stated in a dull tone.

They remained silent as they lined up for their food. As usual, there were two Arkers serving and a grounder standing by to control portion sizes. Bellamy couldn't hold back his smile as he waited for Octavia to put a small piece of corn on his plate.

"Hi big brother," she whispered with a small smile.

"Move along," the grounder grunted, staring directly at Bellamy.

Bellamy hesitated for a moment, desperately wanting to stay longer. Thanks to a nudge from Miller, he finally turned away.

Just as they sat down at the furthest table, Miller looked Bellamy directly in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked, trying to read his strange expression.

"I got it," Miller whispered.

In complete disbelief, Bellamy looked under the table to see the key in Miller's hands.

"How? I thought you got caught," Bellamy asked, grabbing the key and stashing it in his pocket.

"I knew they were going to catch me so I hid it somewhere safe and made it look like I just stole some fruit. I think this is a spare so as long as we return it tonight, they won't know."

Bellamy stared at him in awe. He couldn't believe that his friend had sacrificed himself just so he could talk to his sister.

"Thank me later, because there's something else you should know. Clarke's here."

Bellamy's heart leaped out of his chest once he finally registered the words he had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Is she okay?"

Miller remained silent, considering his response.

"I think she's pregnant."

Bellamy suddenly felt dizzy as he remembered the night he had shared with Clarke. He tried to form a sentence, but nothing came out of his mouth. Taking the silence as a cue, Miller started retelling his encounter with Clarke. Absentmindedly, Bellamy traced the outline of the key in his pocket while he listened to every word.

For once, things had gone right. He just had to make the most of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Clarke's POV**

The instant Clarke heard her door being unlocked, she ran to her bed. After Miller had left, she had spent hours searching the room and listening to the noises outside. Keeping herself busy seemed to be the only way to stay calm while she waited.

Just as she shoved a rusty nail in her pocket and layed down, an unfamiliar man stepped inside the room.

"Your time to rest is over. From now on, you live and work with the rest of your people here," the grounder stated, indicating the open door.

Clarke froze, trying to process his words. She was so used to being locked away behind a door that she didn't believe him. Just as the grounder made an impatient step toward her, Clarke finally stood up and cautiously walked outside. When she paused to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight, the grounder immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her forward.

The first thing she looked for were people. Among the many grounders roaming the area, she spotted roughly five of her own, all too focused on their various jobs to notice her.

What surprised her were the buildings that filled her view. Unlike the ones at the other village, most were made from fresh wood and were not painted. Hearing a banging noise in the distance, she quickly realised that her people were probably being forced to build them.

"Where are we going?" Clarke finally asked, trying to control her anger.

The grounder didn't bother replying as he suddenly pulled her through the back door of one of the larger buildings.

Clarke gaped at the huge stack of dishes lying next to two buckets of water.

"Get to work," the grounder said, stepping back outside and locking the door.

Before she could react, another door opened and Octavia stepped in the room.

Octavia jumped at the sound of Clarke calling her name, sending one of the dishes she was carrying straight to the floor. Although it didn't break, it made a loud noise, making Octavia wince.

"Dont talk - just start washing," she ordered.

Clarke hesitantly did as she was told, while Octavia picked up the dish and joined in. A moment later, the second door opened again, and a grounder stepped inside to check on the noise. Once he left, Clarke immediately found herself in Octavia's arms.

"I'm so glad to see you," Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Octavia to return the gesture. After a moment, Octavia hesitantly pulled away, letting Clarke see the wide smile on her face.

"I can't believe you are here!" Octavia replied, with genuine happiness.

Reading Clarke's confusion, Octavia quickly explained herself. "That door leads to the dining hall. There's a couple of people sitting out there making sure I behave."

Remembering the work that they had to do, Clarke turned back to the bucket and resumed scrubbing.

"So where are our friends?" she asked.

"Most of us are building, aside from Monty who's probably taking care of the crops today. I'm usually stuck here because I've pissed the grounders off way too many times."

"And how's Bellamy?" Clarke kept all her attention on the plate in her hands while she waited for her answer.

"He's struggling, but I'm sure seeing you would help. It was his plan to get you here after all."

With that, Clarke looked up to see the smug smile on Octavia's face.

Over the next 20 minutes, Clarke drilled Octavia with questions, mostly involving the plan Bellamy had made and how she could talk to him. It took her by complete surprise when Octavia calmly asked if he was the father of her baby. She didn't think her bump was _that_ noticeable.

The lack of response was all Octavia needed for an answer.

"It was an educated guess, really. I've seen the way you two act around eachother," she continued.

"I still have to tell him," Clarke sighed.

"I'm sure the time will come."


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews, they help motivate me!

 **Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy pressed his back against the wall, letting himself catch his breath. Although it had taken all his willpower to wait until nightfall, he was certainly thankful that he could hide in the darkness. All he had to do now, was wait until the coast was clear and make a break for the door.

Every second he spent looking around the corner felt completely wasted. Months ago, he would have bolted for that door, not caring about the risk. His time with Clarke however, had changed him for the better.

It still was an internal conflict. Soon enough, someone would realise he was missing and his best chance to talk to his sister and ask about Clarke would be gone.

Thankfully, the loitering grounders had moved on. With a sudden surge of energy, Bellamy sprinted across the open area, eyes focused on the door. As he worked on the lock, doubts began to flood his mind. What if a grounder was on the other side?

He pushed the thought back the moment he heard the lock click open. He couldn't back out now, not when he was this close.

Wiping the sweat off his face, he swung the door open and stepped inside.

Staring at him with wide eyes, was his sister.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are going to get yourself killed!" Despite her angry tone, Octavia stepped forward to give him a tight hug.

Bellamy smiled, brushing away her concern. "I had to talk to you. Have you seen Clarke?"

She smiled knowingly, making his heart beat even faster.

"Turn around you fool."

Bellamy hesitated, not believing what she was clearly implying. It was the sound of her voice saying his name that finally made him move.

Before he could even look at her properly, Clarke ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Bellamy instantly gave her a tight squeeze, committing her touch and scent to memory.

"You're really here," he said, still in disbelief.

"Thanks to you."

She pulled away, searching him for injuries the way she would a patient. He could see her concern grow when she saw each bruise and scar that covered his dirty body.

Bellamy looked her over too, but his eyes didn't move far from her slightly rounded stomach.

"Yeah. Turns out my contraceptive implant stopped working," Clarke said, realising he was staring.

"Am I the father?"

For a brief second, he realised how badly he wanted the answer to be yes. The thought of the father being anyone else made him feel uneasy.

Clarke nodded, suddenly self conscious.

"It's been at least 4 months. I think I felt a kick the other day, but I'm not sure if that's even possible," she mumbled.

"I think mum felt Octavia kick at about this time in the pregnancy." Bellamy turned to see Octavia watching them with an amused look on her face.

"I can't believe I am going to be an aunty!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to join them.

Bellamy pulled both of them into his embrace, grateful to have the two most important people in his life by his side.

A look of seriousness washed over Clarke. "You need to go. Someone could find you at any minute," she pleaded.

He knew she was right.

"We are planning another escape and mealtimes are our best chance to talk," he paused to look directly at Octavia. "I know you hate it Octavia, but you are going to have to start playing nice if you want to get out of kitchen duty." She rolled her eyes but he knew she understood.

Suddenly, her body became rigid with tension.

"They've stopped talking out there. Someone is probably coming to check on us," Octavia whispered.

With a shove from his sister, Bellamy ran to the door he came through and peeked outside. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around to face Clarke.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

Staring into her blue eyes, he couldn't resist touching her face.

"You too," he replied, quickly retracting his hand.

With one final glance at the both of them he ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note:_

 _Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about the late update, I've just been busy with assignments and exams._

 **Clarke's POV**

 _~~1 week later~~_

The sound of a gunshot sent a wave of terror through Clarke's body. Without even thinking, she dropped her broom and turned around to face a grounder blocking her path to the door.

"Someone could be hurt!" she yelled desperately.

"You'll leave when you are told so," the grounder sneered.

Clarke's eyes lingered on the door, as she contemplated pushing her way through. Despite the temptation, she knew she had no chance after seeing first hand how her supervisor could use brute force to achieve obedience.

With a sigh of frustration, she stepped back and resumed sweeping. Because she had been given only cleaning jobs, she had a completely different schedule to the others building outside. Ever since Clarke had spoken to Bellamy in the kitchen, she had been constantly worrying about him. Thankfully, she had Octavia to keep her sane while she anxiously waited to talk to him again.

At the sound of the door opening, Clarke looked up again to see the clan's leader, Roan, stepping inside.

"Come with me," he ordered, meeting Clarke's stare.

She was by his side in an instant, her body thrumming with adrenaline. As expected, they were heading for the cabin that she visited on her first day. Although she hadn't been allowed back since, the images of the healer's dead body and Miller's bloody back were still fresh in her mind.

In her medical training, she knew she had to stay calm so she could think clearly and not freak out the patient. All of that went out the window the moment she stepped inside and saw Bellamy lying on the table.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, running forward to look at his injuries.

"It was George. He just... snapped." Bellamy winced as he spoke, making Clarke panic even more.

It didn't take long for her to find the bloody gash on his side.

"You didn't get shot?" she asked, frantically trying to put the pieces together in her head.

Bellamy tried to hide his frustration as he continued,

"George got a knife somehow and started tackling a grounder. I knew it would end badly so I tried to stop him but the knife knicked me. He was the one that got the bullet in his brain."

Clarke let herself pause to get over the shock of the situation. It was Bellamy's pained expression that quickly snapped her out of it.

"Okay I'm going to clean this and close it up somehow." Clarke said, trying to convince herself that Bellamy was just any normal patient.

Thankfully, Bellamy wasn't watching her hands shakily grab the cleaning solution that she used on Miller. Instead, he stared up at the roof, his eyes unusually shiny.

"I can't take this anymore. Once we are no longer valuable they will move us somewhere else or just kill us. We have to fight our way out tonight while we have the chance."

Recognising his vulnerability, Clarke stopped cleaning his wound and tried to respond in a calming voice.

"Come on, you know that's a bad idea. Lives would be lost on both sides and we would get nowhere."

Bellamy sat up, fighting Clarke's pointless attempt to stop him.

"It's worth the risk. The grounders deserve to suffer."

Clarke pushed on, determined to get through to him.

"I just need you to hold on a little longer. Those kids out there look up to you. If they see you break, they'll break too and we will have no chance of getting out of this mess."

She could tell he was listening, but the fire in his eyes was still burning strong. After taking a breath to calm herself, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

She was relieved to see his body relax as his attention focused.

"I don't want you to deal with this on your own anymore, Clarke. That's why-"

"We will, when the time is right. Trust me, I would rather be trapped here with you than out there without you," Clarke interrupted.

Before he could respond, Clarke leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprise clear on his face.

"What you did today was incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. I can't lose you again, okay?" With that, her voice broke a little.

"You won't," Bellamy replied straight away, taking her into his arms.

Clarke let herself savour the feeling for a short second before pulling away.

"Now lie down so I can do my work," she said with a small, but real smile.

"Whatever you say, doc," Bellamy muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bellamy's POV**

Finally giving up on sleep, Bellamy lifted his head up to see his friends lying perfectly still. He wished he could talk to someone, but he knew by the sound of their slow breathing that they were catching up on valuable sleep.

Soon enough, the sun would rise and a grounder would let them out so they could begin another hard day of labour.

Despite how cramped the room was, he was grateful they didn't have to sleep outside anymore. In the first week, they were forced to build three small huts so the grounders could keep them contained during the night.

Bellamy winced as he sat up and lifted his shirt. Thanks to Clarke, his cut had been neatly closed up and dressed. It was a difficult process without anything to numb the pain, but Clarke had kept him distracted and calm.

Suprprisingly, his encounter with Clarke had made him feel hopeful. After feeling the baby kick, it had quickly dawned on him how soon he would become a father. Although the prospect was terrifying, knowing that he would raise the child with the girl he loved certainly made it easier.

At the sound of metal sliding against metal, Bellamy abruptly faced the door in a confused panic. Surely it wasn't time.

The moment he saw a glimpse of night behind the intruding silhouettes he knew something was off.

Bellamy simply stared up at the faces of Octavia and Harper, trying to regain his ability to speak. After a brief smile of recognition, Octavia gave a silent nod to Harper and crouched down beside him.

Finally, words escaped Bellamy's mouth. "What the hell is going on? How are you here?"

He could hear the other four stir awake, but his eyes did not move from Octavia.

"We don't have alot of time so I need you to trust me, okay? We have someone on the inside willing to help us escape. Clarke and Sasha are at the other hut telling the rest. Once Harper sees Lincoln's signal, we'll make a run for the gate."

The moment he heard the unfamiliar name his blood began to boil.

"Hold on O, are you seriously going to put your trust in a grounder you barely know? We have no weapons, nothing to protect us but his word." Bellamy winced at the loudness of his voice. He desperately searched Octavia's face for any kind of assurance.

"That's the signal," Harper called from the door.

Miller stood up and turned to face the others on the ground. "This may be our only chance, I say we take it. I'm sick of living like this."

"What about the others, where will we meet them?" Bellamy asked, giving in to Octavia's desperate pleas.

"Don't worry, Clarke and the others can handle themselves, we'll see them on the other side of the gate."

Bellamy hesitantly accepted Octavia's hand and got up to his feet.

~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~

I'm halfway through the next chapter which will probably be the longest. Stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Clarke's POV**

"You really think we can trust this guy?"

Clarke took a deep breath, and tried her best to hide her frustration at Monty's doubt.

"He's got us this far."

Thankfully, he couldn't see the uncertainty in her eyes. Her head was turned away from him, watching around the corner of a cabin for any grounder movement.

She had seen Lincoln almost every day at the kitchen, where he dropped off freshly killed meat. By the way that Octavia smiled at him, it was clear that they had gotten to know eachother over the past few months.

When Lincoln had unlocked their hut only half an hour ago, she had no choice but to put her faith in Octavia's judgement.

Now all they had to do was get everyone to the gate while Lincoln took care of the guards.

Unfortunately, Octavia and Clarke had no choice but to split up, so they could open the two remaining huts on opposite ends of the camp. Clarke had taken Sasha, leaving Harper with Octavia. Although the hut Clarke had ended up at wasn't Bellamy's, she was still grateful Octavia was there to look out for him.

The plan was working surprisingly well, given that her group had only passed three grounders so far. From the glimpses she had caught of the others running between buildings, they also seemed to be moving at a solid pace.

Clarke flinched at the sound of footsteps, only to realise it was just Sasha running off to the next point of safety. The girl was small and fast, making her a good choice to sneak across first. Clarke offered to take the position herself, but had settled for the other responsibility of watching from behind.

The sound of more footsteps told her Sasha had successfully signalled the next person to run over. Clarke still didn't dare move her eyes away from the centre of the camp.

Just as she heard the next person take off, a dark figure strolled into her view. Clarke pinned herself to the wall at lightning speed, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"Clarke, what is it?"

She finally turned to look at Monty, and the small figure behind his crouched form.

"Jack, don't go until I tell you to, alright?"

Monty shuffled over, letting Clarke see the boy manage a slow nod of understanding. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the corner again, making sure to conceal as much of her body as possible.

Like them, the grounder was slowly heading in the direction of the gate. Judging by the gun strapped to his back, he was probably relieving one of the guards. All they could do was wait for him to pass and pray Lincoln would take care of him.

Clarke squinted her eyes in confusion, as the man abruptly stopped and turned his back towards her. After a brief pause, the man continued walking, only in a new direction with more purpose.

Hit by a sickening realisation, Clarke found herself leaning on the cabin wall for support, struggling to breathe.

The grounder had _seen_ something. And he was heading right for the path Bellamy's group were taking.

"Monty, tell the others not to wait for me. I need to stop him before we're all dead."

She didn't wait for a response, her body was already moving away from the safety of the shadows.

The man was walking cautiously, but had not yet reached for his gun. Clarke blocked out Monty's call to wait and pushed on, trying her best to conceal herself. Although she was gaining distance, there was no way she could warn Bellamy's group in time. Her heart filled with dread as she reached for the sharp nail hidden in her pocket.

Every step she took, she reminded herself that she had no choice. Her instinct to protect her people was in full force, and all she could focus on was the grounder getting closer and closer.

But her next step had been louder than expected, causing the man to tense up in alert. As he spun around, Clarke quickly closed the distance between them and raised her arm to his neck.

The man let out a yell as he swung his fist around to meet her attack. Clarke retreated, dodging the punch by only a centimetre. With his balance completely overthrown, she took her chance again.

The moment the nail punctured his neck, the next punch hit its mark with a wicked force. Clarke was instantly thrown backwards, her head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

She slowly rolled over in pain, completely forgetting the danger she was still in. Eyes now open, she desperately tried to make sense of the blurry shape on the ground in front of her.

It wasn't just one person, it was two. As they thrashed around on the ground, Clarke finally recognised Monty's small body doing its best to pin the grounder down. With his mouth covered by Monty's hand, the grounder could only manage a few grunts as more and more blood poured out from his neck. Even in the dark, she could tell how sick Monty looked. Gradually, the grounder's movements came to a stop.

Now sitting up, Clarke tore her eyes away from the scene to face the direction of incoming footsteps. As she reached for the rifle on the grounder's back, her heart lurched at the sight of Bellamy with his hands raised in the air.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, automatically helping Clarke up to her feet. Instantly feeling a rush of dizziness, she tightened her grip on his arm, trying her best to stay upright.

"I just need a second, I think I hit my head pretty bad," she replied.

"Someone would've heard that," Monty said, his voice empty. He was still sitting on the grounder's body staring at the blood.

At the sound of a voice yelling in Trigadeslang, Bellamy frantically signalled his group with his spare arm.

Clarke hesitantly released her grip, determined to do something helpful.

"I'll get it, save your energy" Bellamy said, reading her mind.

While he collected the rifle and helped Monty up, Clarke turned toward Octavia and the others.

Before she could say a word a gunshot was let out, causing everyone to duck down in panic. Clarke couldn't help but worry for the other group she left behind.

"Run for the gate now and remember to keep travelling east," she ordered.

More gunfire was let out and suddenly Clarke found herself running with the others. Struggling to keep up, she felt a hand reach out for her, and she gratefully took it. She didn't need to check to know it was Bellamy's, she was too busy focusing on putting one foot after the other.

"We're almost there," she heard someone yell.

Clarke let herself look up, desperate to know how long she had to last. The world had not stopped spinning since her head made contact with the ground. At least if she made it out of the gate, Bellamy would have a better chance to leave her and run free.

To her relief, the gate was already open, no guards in sight. The feeling was short lived the moment Harper yelled out in pain. She had been running only a few feet beside them at the back of the group. Without having to say a word, Bellamy and Clarke moved to either side of her to help her walk.

"I can't do it..." Harper moaned.

"Just a little bit further, we'll stop as soon as we are safe," Clarke calmly said.

With the continuous gunfire, the others had completely scattered into the forest. They were only about 100 feet from the gate when Harper's body suddenly went limp.

"We need to stop for a second," Clarke said, struggling to hold up her full weight.

She couldn't help but notice the complete stillness of her body as they lowered her to the ground.

"You grab the feet, I'll carry her by the shoulders..."

Finally mustering the courage, Clarke completely ignored Bellamy and felt for a pulse.

"Is she...?"

The tears already falling down her cheeks were enough of an answer. Bellamy crouched down beside her, his head in his hands.

Drawn to a light in the corner of her vision, Clarke gasped at the sight of grounder's exiting the camp with torches and weapons.

"We need to go," she said, as she stood up with a familiar rush of dizziness. Letting Bellamy take the lead, she pushed through each step, still waiting for the dizziness to fade. She could feel her grip on the world start to slip, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

"Bellamy, you need to leave me"

Just as the words escaped her mouth, she finally succumbed to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~~~

Thanks for waiting! I plan to wrap this story up in a couple more chapters.


End file.
